The present invention relates to mirrored doors and more particularly, to a hollow core door having a mirror in one face thereof.
Mirrored doors are fairly widely employed in interior construction within homes and in some commercial installations. Some mirrored doors for closets comprise mirror panels which are mounted in a peripheral frame to slide back and forth in suitable track. In some instances, framed mirrors are secured to the surface of wood doors by various types of fasteners. Recently, there have been produced swinging doors which include a mirrored face and a wood face which is panelled or otherwise fabricated to provide desired surface ornamentation in one side of the door opening when closed.
Although it is possible to specially fabricate hollow core doors with frames to receive mirrors or a framed mirror, such specially manufactured hollow core doors would generally entail greater costs than conventional hollow core doors since they would be special products. Moreover, utilizing specially fabricated doors for the mounting of mirrors would minimize the diversity of mirror configurations and sizes which might otherwise be available since many different types of hollow core doors are fabricated for various door openings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel hollow core door with a mirror in one face thereof.
It is also an object to provide such a door which may utilize a standard hollow core door construction modified to mount a framed mirror within an aperture formed in one face thereof.
Another object is to provide such a hollow core door in which the mirror is securely supported within the body of the door.
A further object is to provide a novel and facile method for making such a mirrored hollow core door.